You Wanna Go On A Date?
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: "You wanna go on a date with me?" she asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her in the cold breeze. "That was the idea," he responded while shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. This was not going as smoothly as he would've hoped for. "Why?" Selina didn't even know why she was asking. She knew exactly why; they liked each other, no matter how much they denied it.


You Wanna Go On A Date?

"You wanna go on a date?"

Selina was shocked. After their last fight and makeup, both of them seemed to have given up on any possibility of them being together as a couple. They just didn't talk about it. They didn't give any implication that it was ever a thought in their minds. They didn't touch for too long or put themselves in situations that could give off a romantic outlook. Life was just much easier if they pretended that their feelings didn't exist. Well, that is what they told themselves at least.

"Yes," Bruce spoke with an uncertain tone.

He was happy that himself and Selina had worked out their differences after Alfred got out of the hospital. He really needed a friend, and she was a great friend, but sometimes it was harder for him to pretend that he didn't feel anything more for her. It had been three months and he had hoped that rebuilding their friendship for all of that time would've made it okay for him to try something more.

"You wanna go on a date with me?" she asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her in the cold breeze.

"That was the idea," he responded while shoving his hands in his pockets awkwardly. This was not going as smoothly as he would've hoped for.

"Why?"

Selina didn't even know why she was asking. It's a pretty simple concept: when someone likes someone else, they ask that person out. She just wasn't quite able to accept that. With Bruce and Selina, nothing was ever that simple. There was always some life-threatening situation that was provoking or prohibiting a simple gesture such as this.

"Because," he started awkwardly, he was visibly uncomfortable at this point, "I like you and I thought it would be nice to go out and actually try to act like a couple."

"Yeah, but we're not a couple."

"I know that," he let out a huff of air, "I'm just saying that maybe we could be."

He took a step towards her, heat radiating off of his body, most likely from embarrassment. Bruce was always an easy one to make self-conscious, but someone Selina had mastered the art of making Bruce blush whether it be for romantic or simply just bratty purposes.

"I thought we were done with all of this," Selina said, her tone taking a serious tone. "Last time we tried to mess around with this, things got really messy and they we didn't talk for a while which helped get you kidnapped," she finished, taking a deep breath.

"Well, now we don't have your mom and her shitty boyfriend," he took another step towards her, "we also no longer have to worry about The Court of Owls and me getting kidnapped," he brushed a curl out of her face. "It's all in our hands now; no one else's."

He leaned in towards her, his lips almost making contact with her's, but he stopped. He wanted her to make the move. He needed to know that he wasn't the only one who was feeling this. Selina was always the one to make the physical moves in their relationship, but that is only because, that is what she is most comfortable with. Bruce has always been one to express what he feels with words while Selina expressed herself with actions. Though it wasn't always ideal when they were trying to figure things out, it definitely kept life interesting for them.

She was trying with everything in her not to give in, but he was so close, and she was so cold, and she could feel the heat radiating off of him, and his lips nearly on her's already. She couldn't help it.

Her lips were on his quickly, pressing lightly against his own. They had kissed before, but this time was different; they were older now and those once childhood dreams of feelings and desires were now very real, very intense realities. His hands went to her waist, pulling her flushed against him, and his warmth immediately enveloped her, washing away every worry in her mind. Her lips moulded against his own, opening and closing in the same manner as his. They were completely synchronized. They knew exactly what the other was thinking. That was until they didn't.

Selina was suddenly pushing against Bruce's chest, not violently, but hard enough for him to get the message to stop. He looked down at her, his brows furrowed in confusion. She couldn't help but let out a laugh; it was entertaining to see him so confused. She still had the upper hand, even when he was grabbing her body and pulling it to his own. She was in control.

"Pick me up at seven," she said smugly and then turned on her heels, walking quickly out of sight.

0000

 _Knock. Knock._

The door opened immediately. Selina was oddly excited for this, she had originally though she would be too nervous or uncomfortable, now that they time was actually here, she was content.

Bruce took a second to take her in. Her curls were tamed and hanging loosely against her collarbone. She looked different, yet familiar. She wore a pair of tight black jeans; they weren't her regular jeans that she wore when she had to move quickly, but they still conveyed the same bad ass message that everyone received from her. Her top was simple, a white blouse that hung loosely from her frame, it was a pretty shirt, but he could tell that it wasn't quite her style. She was trying something different. She kept her signature combat boots on her though. While she could try and switch it up with the white shirt, there was no way she was leaving her apartment without at least having her boots on. She never knew when she would have to be on the run.

"You look nice."

She looked beautiful.

"Thank you," she responded shyly before stepping out of her apartment and closing the door behind her. "So where are we going?"

He side stepped her and opened her apartment door, slipping inside silently and walking over to the kitchen area. It was only then that she noticed the bags that hung on his arms, the bags that were now on the table, being dug into by Bruce.

"I'm making you dinner," he said happily, pulling a package of chicken out of the plastic bag. "You don't seem like one who enjoys fancy restaurants so I figured I'd just make dinner here that way we could stay in."

She let out a laugh and walked back inside her apartment, kicking the door close behind her. As much as she hated to admit it, he knew her. Going out in public where everyone would be looking at them was exactly the type of thing that made her run. She liked being able to figure out her feelings with Bruce, and Bruce alone; not the bystanders at some stupid restaurant.

She walked over to the couch and plopped herself down, watching as Bruce set to work with dinner. He pulled out chicken and rice and various vegetables that Selina couldn't imagine eating, but she didn't stop him. He was trying his hardest to make her comfortable, the least she could do was not be a bitch.

It was hard to her to stay content in the silence though. With all of these feelings that they had bottled up for the past couple of years, it was hard to not want to just yell and scream until both of them had gotten their points across, but they couldn't do that. She couldn't even think about thinking that much. She needed to just relax and not worry so much about what might happen. Maybe things would work out great for them, maybe they would crash and burn, at this point both were viable options.

It only took Selina about fifteen minutes alone with Bruce to realize how breathless that kiss had left her earlier. Before the kid could even turn the stove on she was behind him, invading his personal space just as he had hers earlier. She gently grabbed the top of his jacket, pulling it off of him slowly before wrapping her hands around his biceps and leaning up to place a kiss on the slope of his neck.

"Maybe we could cook later," she said quietly, hoping he would take the hint.

He turned around quickly and immediately hoisted her onto the stove. She silently praised herself for getting to him before he started cooking. She would've had some interesting burn marks to explain if the stove had been hot. He gently pulled her legs apart, stepping between them in order to be face to face with her. Her being on the stove almost had them at the same heigh and she could easily wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't you want dinner?" he asked, letting his head fall to her neck where he kissed the flushed skin. This was new for them. This type of touching, this was touching with an ending in mind instead of a beginning.

"Not hungry," she said quickly before pulling his lips to hers and kissing him roughly.

He responded immediately, his lips pressing back against hers and his hands moving to the arch of her back, pushing her up against him. She tilted her head back and willed him to kiss her neck, finding that it was a sensation she really enjoyed. It was comforting yet sparked a flame inside her that she couldn't recognize. He took his time kissing down her neck, stopping in certain sensitive areas to nibble and suck lightly. She was intoxicating. The way her hands roamed his back as he kissed her, how her feet lightly stroked the back of his thighs, how her knees dug into his hip bones as she tried to pull him closer. It was a new type of intensity that neither of them had felt before.

His hands found her thighs and he gently rubbed circles into the jean covered flesh, enjoying the way she seemed to move even closer to him. His hands roamed further up as she began to kiss his neck, her hands pulling his hair slightly in order to get a good angle on his pulse point. He couldn't help the quiet groan that escaped him when she sucked on the sensitive skin. His hands moved up, slipping under the loose blouse and touching the bare skin of her stomach, they moved up slowly, going across her abdomen, to her ribs, to the underside of her bra. He stopped though, not wanting to push his luck and make her uncomfortable.

"Take it off," she muttered against his neck, and that was the only permission her needed.

He quickly peeled the blouse up before tossing it onto the ground, underneath the shirt was a white, lacy bra that simply loved. He didn't need anything extravagant from her, everything about her was perfect just the way it was. He lifted his hands and gently palmed her breast through the lace material, grinning when she pushed herself farther into his touch. Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up, but it got stuck on his arms that were till attached to her chest, and it one fatal pull, she had moved to close to the edge of the counter and fell forward, knocking Bruce to the ground in the process.

They landed on the concrete floor, her on top of Bruce's lap with his shirt pulled halfway off of his body and her bra pulled too far down to be appropriate. Neither of them could help it, they both let out the laughter they had been holding and fell into each other, Selina slumping on the floor next to him and hooking a leg over his hip.

"This has been a great date so far," she said, laughing into his neck.

"Has it now?" he mocked, running his hands through her curls.

"It has, but I am really hungry now."

"Shocker."


End file.
